History And Drabbles
by Maylayn
Summary: Companion Piece to ‘Shadow’s Secret’. Contains some History and information on the Hecatamae, as well as missing scenes of ones written on a whim that don’t quite fit completely into the story.


**Title:** History and Drabbles

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Timeline:** Varies, however this is a companion piece to **Shadow's Secret**

**Summary:** Companion Piece to 'Shadow's Secret'. Contains some History and information on the Hecatamae, as well as missing scenes of ones written on a whim that don't quite fit completely into the story.

**Disclaimer:** Anything which you do not recognise belongs to the author. Anything you do recognise does not. Ideas have been taken from various places throughout a lifetime of memories, those which the author remembers will be named where appropriate.

**A/N:** I actually gave up on writing this awhile ago, since nothing seemed to work or some together in any way. But, **SilverPhoenixRising** managed to somehow kickstart this all over again. Everything written from here on, is either a bunch of information about Hecatamae, or missing pieces of the story, or things I decided not to put in for some reason or another.

Okay, this is written as if one was being told a tale and is sort of the result of 'research' conducted by wizards. Kind of the sort of thing Harry may have found in the Research Department of the Ministry.

**_PART ONE_**

The Making of the Hecatamae

**OR**

The Breaking of the Triad

_Rewritten by _Joseph Gales

_This tale has been found within many Hecatamae journals, most commonly within the High Shamans of the Clans, as well as within the genetic memory of all Hecatamae. It tells the supposed tale of how they came to be and how their creator broke from two other beings. It is known by two titles, depending on which of the clans it originates from. (The Clans are: Forest, Woodland, Ice, Sea, River, Desert, Mountains and Plains. Each Clan has one Shaman and the collective of each 'type' has one High Shaman. For instance: The Forest Clans currently number as thirty-three and have thirty three Shamans and one High Shaman.)_ **_Third January, 1876_**

In the beginning, there was only our world and the universe around it. There were creatures on our planet, but their souls were closed and their minds ultimately unready for what could be gifted. Some were placed, strange as they were, while others ferocious. They were unsuited for the devices and thoughts—the wants—of any one of the three celestial bodies who made up the Triad; Majicka, Gaia and Kheru.

Kheru governed the way things were created, the crafting of life. Each element was of his making and he believed himself to be the Creator of all things. His sisters tolerated his belief of his own strengths and his right to rule over them, because together they were stronger than he was alone. In time, billions of years later, he emerged as the centrepiece for dozens of monotheistic religions, and was renamed in all languages as God.

Gaia was the mother of life and she cared with a tender touch for all plants and creatures within her domain, no matter how small and timid, or how large and fearsome they appeared to be. While she disagreed with her brother on many accounts, it was through their shared efforts that the life of mankind emerged—though it was billions of years after the beginning of this tale—partially from the evolution of their Ape form and partially through their own intervention. She, in later times, became Mother Earth, though she managed to retain her original name.

Majicka was not so tangible a force, and her efforts were often hidden within her brother and sisters own work, as she—and her power over the elements—were required for most things to be created. Gaia and Kheru disagreed almost daily with her wants, marking them as ridiculous. They did not share the belief that all creatures should be open to her own touch, though they allowed her a few. Through Kheru's efforts, everything she later did would become a sign of evil, a taint, the very touch of wrongness. She was, in many ways, forgotten as a celestial body and became more of a force, renamed as many to be 'magic' but referred to always, by our kind, as Majick.

But she was not to be dissuaded. If her sister and brother wished to work toward having their own children, their own creations, why shouldn't she be allowed? She had as much right to that as they claimed they had.

So, Majicka created her own children, in the image of what she perceived to be beautiful. Under the wary eyes of the Angels and Demons—those creatures she had been allowed a link to—the Hecatamae were born. Though there were only four in the beginning, they held all the knowledge she had to give and to her, were complete. But, in such a short amount of time, an imperfection was revealed; the Core she had built within them to allow access to her own Life Element, was dangerously unstable and chaotic.

It became apparent that Kheru had sought to stop her from creating the first humanoid life forms and had striven to ensure their untimely deaths. Their Cores gave them unlimited access to what would later become known as magic—which was the Element, essence, that Majicka had created—and it would overwhelm them, consume them, and kill them from within.

Though she didn't like her sister overly much, Gaia saw no reason to kill these creatures, and aided Majicka in creating Shields to surround their unstable Cores. These Shields were all that stood between the four Hecatamae and Death, all that kept their own magic from destroying them.

Hecatamae would, in later times when there was a great many of them, seek out Mates. These beings would need to be either magically powerful or mentally capable of understanding what they were and what would be required of them. In exchange for a vastly increased life, the Mates would be charged with the careful watching of the Core Shields, for if they were to crack an Hecatamae may not have the strength required to seal it back over. In times of great stress, a Mate would be the only one capable of sealing a crack and stopping the leaking of the chaotic magic locked behind these Shields.

Majicka was greatly upset over the deadly consequences of her brother's actions, since no matter how she tried, every Hecatamae born thereafter required the aid of the same Core Shield in order to survive. She made the conscious decision to separate herself from their now unbalanced Triad. Though she was grateful for Gaia's assistance, her sister still disagreed with any choice she wanted to make and had never supported her decisions. The Angels and Demons, though they had been created by the three together, were more in tune with the elements Majicka had created and chose to leave with her. Only a very weak link remained between them and Kheru and Gaia.

The first four Hecatamae, two males and two females, were given a sense of immortality, the likes of which has never been seen since. Their lives became almost eternal, though we know that they could have died, if not for their choices. The females, Hecatama, were named Balanqa and Falanqa, while the males became Daraqa and Teroqa. Every Hecatamae after them had one true name, which always ended in 'qa'. These four have their tale, which is not to be told within this one, but know that they both gave and received much from the world, and still watch over us yet.

Majicka never quite managed to reconcile with her brother and sister, since Kheru still adamantly refused to even admit that any idea or action that was her own was anything other than traitorous and Gaia was quite content to ignore the squabbling and merely turned to tend to her plants and creatures. Over the millions of years, very little changed, until mankind was born. Majicka saw them as boring little creatures, with potential for technology but not with any of the natural elements.

In an odd show of sudden cooperation, Gaia gave Majicka the means to change a small group of humans, allowing her own elements to become a part of them. Knowing from the creation of the Hecatamae what would happen if she simply gave them Cores with unrestricted access, she ensured that their Cores remained Locked, requiring some form of outlet in order for magic to be used, an outlet which would become slim pieces of magically inclined wood infused with an item as a core…wands.

The Triad was never complete, from its beginning to its break, since it was unstable and the individuals involved were far too interested in their own tasks. But far be it for us, the children of Majicka herself, to discriminate against her brothers and sisters choices in life. She, and the Angels and Demons, have taught us to only watch the world in neutrality, keeping to ourselves and allowing all other battles to pass us by.

May the light of Majicka shine on in the darkness of the new ages.

_This tale was rewritten based on one of the oldest written tellings of it, found within the daily journal of Shelaqa, the High Shaman of the Plains Clans, which dates back to almost two thousand years before the time of the Founders of Hogwarts, though the exact date is unknown as the Hecatamae tend to forgo the writing of dates in any format._

**A/N:** Ah, different much? It feels weird to just point out things as if I was stating facts; I much prefer to write it in a fictional form of some sort. I don't know what the next part will be; it could be something from **Shadow's Secret** for all I know at the moment! Feel free to ask me anything and I'll see if I can put it into a part here or even into the fic itself.


End file.
